Power System
The Power System is the classification system used to measure a person's current magnitude of power in Relic of Light. Levels Individuals can vary from the common low-level to the seemingly invincible god-level, with low-level beings being all but powerless. Low-level Individuals with very weak, if any, powers. Because of this, low-level beings are often considered the lowest social class. Most humans and aliens can be considered this. Fair-level Individuals with a decent amount of raw power. Not as powerful as most, but somewhat very strong compared to low-level beings. Animal-type Earthlings and some aliens fit this category. Average-level Individuals with power that is all but fatal to others. Stronger than both fair and low-level beings. Mid-level Individuals that happen to be everyday people of average power. They have the most diversity in terms of abilities and are considered very powerful compared to average, fair, and low-level beings. List of Mid-level beings Helen Henson.png|Helen Henson Elite-level One of the highest levels, elite-level beings are not only capable in combat, but have sheer destructive power. They are well-known across the globe and can be found in positions of authority. List of Elite-level beings Arya.png|Arya High-level Individuals that are extremely powerful whose abilities easily eclipse most others without much effort. It is said that a single high-level being is almost like a one-man army. List of high-level beings Mackenzie Manticore.png|Mr. Manticore Requiem.png|Kari In'Zea Banshee.png|Banshee Psyren.png|Psyren Drilliam.png|Drilliam Tesla.png|Tesla Axcalibur.png|Axcalibur Sirius.png|Sirius Prizem (Reformed).png|Prizem Monkey King.png|Sun Mink, the new Monkey King Stormstinger.png|Stormstinger Ultra Magma.png|Ultra Magma Monster-level Individuals whose powers surpass even high-level beings. They can easily topple small groups of fighters. List of Monster-level beings Sheranee.png|Sheranee, Queen of the Amazons Plectra.png|Plectra Guile.png|Guile Dreadilocks.png|Dreadilocks Dragon-level Ridiculously powerful beings who are capable of overpowering an army of high-level individuals. List of Dragon-level beings Ameena.png|Ameena Brainstorm (Good).png|Brainstorm Admiral Stone.png|Admiral Alexander Stone God-level Exceptional and revered individuals who are born with abilities so powerful, they can be considered first-rate deities. As the name implies, a majority of gods, both of Earth and other planets, fit this category, but mortal individuals make the list as well. They can destroy a single planet at full power. Almost no being below God-level can defeat these individuals. List of God-level beings Amaterasu.png|Amaterasu, the Shinto Sun Goddess Tsukuyomi.png|Tsukuyomi, the Shinto Moon God Quetzalcoatl.png|Quetzalcoatl, the Aztec God of the winds and Lord of the West Tezcatlipoca.png|Tezcatlipoca, the Aztec God of the earth and Lord of the North Bahamut.png|Bahamut, the Draconid Goddess of Light and Hope Malakai.png|Malakai, the Draconid God of Darkness and Despair Cthulhu.png|Cthulhu, the Enslaver of Worlds Ghizguth.png|Ghizguth, the Sound in the Deep Waters Zstylzhemgni.png|Zstylzhemgni, Matriarch of the Swarm Cthugha.png|Cthugha, the Living Flame Xolotl.png|Xolotl, the Aztec God of Darkness and Death Zeta.png|Zeta, the Vast White Comet AKA Claire Ayanami Above God-level Extremely gifted individuals who are respected and feared by even gods. Their powers are more than enough to destroy multiple planets and can defeat God-level beings with relative ease. About 3% of the universal population fits this category. List of Above God-level beings Carlisle Compsognathus.png|Carlisle, Prince of the Zortonians Skyjet.png|Skyjet, the only son of Malakai Shub-Niggurath.png|Shub-Niggurath, the Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young Hastur.png|Hastur, the King in Yellow Scathach.png|Sacthach Mynoghra.png|Mynoghra, the She-Creature of the Shadows, formerly known as Cleopatra Nyarlathotep.png|Nyarlathotep, the King of Chaos Sunstreak.png|Sunstreak ??? As the name implies, ???-level individuals are those whose power is so incredibly high, not even Above God-level beings can fully measure their actual power level. These beings are capable of destroying an entire universe, all of it and more. List of ???-level beings Lightsen.png|Lightsen, the Arkean Warrior of Light Azathoth.png|Azathoth, the Nuclear Chaos Sinai.png|Sinai, the Arkean God of Darkness Trivia * Carl and Skyjet were previously considered a High-level (Carlisle) and Dragon-level (Skyjet) being respectively, but both had reached Above God-level after they both awakened their abilities and, later on, mastering the energies of a god. * Arya is considered an Elite-level being due to her species being so spiritual and close to the gods. * ??? is sometimes dubbed "Unknown-level." Category:Special